phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sonic and phineas
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to User:Sonic and phineas! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 22:42, 18 April 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Hey S and P I would like to tell you about Phineas and Ferb Fanon, place where you can make your own episodes and stuff. Is there anything you would like to say Perryfan? Phin68 01:35, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :In the wiki you can do from fan fiction characters to unbelievable stuff that might not even appear at the show. So there, you can feel free to do what ever you want. —Perryfan 01:41 26 April 2009 (UTC) Fan art I've moved JeremyCreek's fan art picture out of Candace's page. Pictures on a character page should be confined to screen captures from episodes and official artwork from the show's creators. I like the fan art I've seen so far. We just need to find a good place to include it since technically, fan art is a form of speculation and it shouldn't be on the main article pages. My initial thought is that we could create a fan art gallery, and maybe include an explanation of where to go if people are thinking of going beyond that into fan fiction. — RRabbit42 16:35, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :I've created a forum for us to discuss how to handle fan fiction. In the meantime, I wanted to bring your attention to how you've been placing the pictures. :You've been putting them right on the same line as a header, so what people see is something like this: ::: Fan art :instead of the picture on the right side of the page. Or, just the Fan art shows up with the equals signs around it, instead of being translated by the Wikia system as signifying a header section. :To add a picture correctly, the code needs to look like this: ::: Fan art ::: :When they are on separate lines, the header still shows up and the picture doesn't interfere with it. — RRabbit42 14:49, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Quality Hi. I've noticed a lot of your recent pages haves been against most of the policies' quality. I would like to bring you attention to PF:MOS, PF:NCP, and PF:POV. Thanks! —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 02:53, 28 May 2009 (UTC)